


Похоть и гнев

by Barckas95



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 14:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20009479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barckas95/pseuds/Barckas95
Summary: Джон и Якоб решили сломать Стэйси





	Похоть и гнев

— Именем закона! Я приказываю вам немедленно сдаться!  
— Ахаха, именем Иосифа — я приказываю тебе немедленно заткнуться! — веселится и передразнивает Джон.

Чуть ранее, недалеко разбился вертолет, и выжил только один человек. Полицейский.

Очнулся он в клетке. Хотел схватиться за кобуру — но там ничего не было. Конечно, его забрали. Рацию и телефон тоже. Увидел напротив человека, ухоженного мужчину со множеством татуировок. Пытался в начале по хорошему заговорить с ним, чтобы тот отпустил его. Но вскоре понял — что этот человек не на его стороне.

— Это не шутки. Вы взяли в плен полицейского, вы понимаете чем это грозит?  
— Слушай парень. Тут не любят вертолеты, тем более полицейские. Тут обожают самолеты, видишь вон — как твоя вертушка всосала от атаки моего самолетика?

Полицейский вертолет действительно сбил самолет Джона.

— Я заместитель шерифа Стэйси Пратт! И я приказываю вам немедленно сдаться и отпустить меня! Поймите, сотрудничеством со мной вы можете значительно смягчить себе срок  
— А я Иоанн-креститель! Аха, но для всех просто «Джон». И я приказываю тебе немедленно сдаться нам! — хохочет Джон.  
— Слушай, ты, весельчак… Подойди сюда, мать твою, раз не хочешь по хорошему… я уделаю тебя — злится заместитель Пратт. На глаз, он прикинул что мог бы быстро дать отпор тому, и убежать. Только, клетка мешала, но — его план заключался в том чтобы этот «креститель» открыл клетку, а там он бы уже справился.  
— Ой, как страшно. Вот ща Якоб подойдет, он тя точно уделает. За то, что его брату угрожаешь — продолжает злорадствовать тот.

Джон, вынимает из кармана телефон Пратта — крутит им перед клеткой, дразнит Пратта. И начинает демонстративно шарится в нем.

— Ох ты, что у нас на заставке… Щеночки! Щенки лабрадоров, черненькие! Аха, боже, Якобу это понравится…  
— Телефон положил! Не твое дело, что у меня в нем!  
— Ты тоже черненький на голове. Хах, как и эти щенки с заставки. Ты у нас щеночек?  
— Именем закона… — начал было он, но его прервали  
— Да хорош ты со своим именем закона. Слушай, сейчас мой брат придет. Давай по хорошему, а? Давай ты сейчас попросишь прощение у меня за угрозы, и я не скажу ничего ему. Идет? Ах, и да — знай. Я не люблю слово «нет». Зато я обожаю слово «да» — начинает более серьезно говорить Джон.  
— Нет, пошел к черту.  
— Это кого ты там к черту посылаешь — выплывает из-за клетки Якоб.

«Здоровый, с этим не справлюсь точно» — думает Стэйси.

— Якоб! А ты знаешь, что твоему любимому братику тут угрожали? Уделает говорит, он вот — показывает Джон на Стэйси.

Якоб рычит, и идет к клетке. Осматривает полицейского.

— Это ты этого что-ли сбил? Про него говорил, что для меня подарок приволок?  
Тот кивает. Якоб открывает клетку, заходит в нее. Без промедлений ударяет по яйцам полицейского. Тот согнулся от боли, упал на колени.

— Ты кому там угрожал, мелкий недоносок? Эй, Джон — иди сюда, давай вместе покажем ему его место — зовет Якоб.

Джон с радостью вбегает в клетку к начавшему уже бить паренька, старшему брату. Бьют вдвоем.

— Остановитесь, прошу! Простите что я угрожал вам, я не нарочно — просит пощады Пратт, понимает, что ему лучше сейчас затихнуть. И они перестают бить его.

— Что-то ссать захотелось… — заявляет Якоб, хитро глядя на младшего, который успел отойти подальше.  
Расстегнув ширинку, он просто обоссывает голову Пратта. Младший в это время согнулся от смеха.

— Ааа, Якоб, ну ты и шутник! А ты, вот видишь, не надо было мне угрожать. Я предупреждал тебя.  
— Вы совсем что-ли конченные?.. — говорит обоссаный Пратт. От такого унижения он был не в силах сдерживаться, и заплакал от позора.  
— Парень, слушай. Не пререкайся с нами, подстройся под нас, и мы втроем поладим. Я вижу, что ты хороший парень, Стэйси — нежный и заботливый. Только у нежного и заботливого, чуткого и ранимого мужчины могут быть на заставке щенки лабрадоров. Тебе не идет грубость, совсем — неожиданно серьезно изрекает Джон.  
— У него на заставке щенки? Дай глянуть, правда что-ли? О боже — с интересом спрашивает Якоб.

Два брата уходят, оставляя опозоренного молодого полицейского один на один со своим горем.

— Джон, он слабак. Я вижу, его пополам переломить не хера не стоит. Он сломается к 3 дню работы со мной. Видел как заревел то? А мог бы попытаться врезать. Его надо отбраковывать, он не потянет.  
— Ты сам говорил что у «слабых свое предназначение». И ты черт подери, не вдаешься в подробности что там за «предназначение». Может быть, его предназначение делать что-то для нас? Зачем сразу его списывать? Давай оставим его. Ну и это, нравится он мне…  
— Ты прав. Хочешь, чтобы я его сломал?  
— Да

На следующий день, братья снова наведываются к Стэйси. В руках у Джона была коробочка с печеньями.

— Эй ты, слово закона — готов? Есть хочешь? — спрашивает Джон.  
— Отстаньте от меня, вы два неадеквата. Я не буду ничего делать

Якоб ухмыляется, прицеливается — и стреляет рядом, почти по ногам.  
— Значит, жрать не получишь. Но приказ мой ты по любому выполнишь. Снимай штаны давай, и дрочи сам себе, обоссаный кусок дерьма — рычит Якоб. Джон в это время, открывает пачку — скоро будут зрелища. Хлеб у него уже есть.

Под дулом его заставили онанировать, записывая происходящее на собственный телефон. Полицейский снова не выдерживает, и начинает реветь, закрывать лицо от камеры.

— Руки убрал с лица. Мы хотим чтобы твое обоссанное милое латинское личико было хорошо видно. Будешь плохо себя вести, отошлем всем контактам в твоей телефоне это видео. Так что, давай — смотри в камеру, и улыбайся — вещает Джон.  
— Не слышал что мой брат сказал?! В камеру гандон, дрочи, и смотри блять туда. И улыбайся, падаль — злится с пустого места старший.  
— Да, улыбайся давай, и не переставай наяривать. Мне нравится твоя улыбка, латинос. Не будешь слушаться нас — мы твоей потехой порадуем, «бабулю», «дедулю», и «маму» с «папой» в первую очередь. О, и даже «прабабушку», во молодец какая, живет сколько, вот на старости лет то порадуется, какой у нее правнук горячий.

Стэйси начинает измученно улыбаться в камеру, наяривая сам себе. Весь красный от стыда. С глаз течет. Кончает на камеру, заливаясь слезами. Одно дело удары и побои, а другое — моральное унижение. Нет — скорее моральное уничтожение. Он не хотел, чтобы родные увидели его в таком виде, за таким занятием, в заложниках у двух наглухо конченных бандитов.

— Ох ты, ну красавец, ну погляди на него, мой милый братик Якоб! Гляди какая у него улыбка! Я влюбился!

Джон подходит к Стэйси, и заставляет его еще раз улыбаться, стоя на коленях, со спущенными штанами — хочет сделать фотографии с ним. Только уже, на свой телефон, его снимал фото намного лучше.

— Ох, хочешь тебя сфоткаю, с ним тоже? Давай, Якоб, не стесняйся — давай ты наведешь на него курок, типа целишься. А он такой типа стоит на коленях, но улыбается. Типа он такой жизнерадостный — завелся идеей Джон, хотел он сделать фото новой игрушки с любимым старшим братом.

— Вот это фотографии вышли! Я на заставку поставлю, ну где ты с ним. Это потрясно — радуется младший, показывая удачные кадры своего брата с помощником шерифа.  
— Ты ток гляди, чтобы Иосиф это творчество не увидел. А то опять, лекцию на час закатит, про грехи и праведный образ жизни. Вере тем более не вздумай показывать, она уже в прошлый раз целую неделю нас игнорировала за одно лишь фото с головой того кретина.

Пратта в этот момент бросили. Тот натягивал на себя штаны, опозоренный с ног до головы, он ничего не хотел. Он понимал, что те могут отправить файлы с ним, и им ни черта не будет — слишком много власти у них. К сожалению, понял он это слишком поздно.

Только братья начали уходить, как к несчастью Стэйси, младший Сид узрел палку в клетки того. Остановился. Якоб обернулся, посмотрел — куда пялятся брат. И понял, что тот затеял. Палка. Умеренно толстая, умеренно длинная, и на вид прочная. Они переглянулись, и их мысли сошлись.

В дело снова вступил разговорчивый Джон.

— Эй ты, черненький… Латиносик… Хочешь помыться?  
— Да, пожалуйста…  
— Отработаешь для начала?  
Пратт замялся. За прошедший вечер и этот день его уже жестоко унизили несколько раз. Угрожали показать видео его родственникам. Да и вообще, они были конченные в край. Что тот подразумевал под «отработать», он не знал. Ничего хорошего явно, но отказывать ему не стоило.  
— Да…

Тут в разговор вступает старший.  
— Ну что, давай по новой — снимай штаны, бери вооон ту палку, и обдолби себя ею так, чтобы сам от себя застонал.  
— Может, не стоит? Можно иначе? Прошу, мне тяжело такое делать…  
— Ох ты, как сразу заговорил. И про слово закона, и про угрозы забыл. Нет, нельзя — или хочешь чтобы твоя семья сегодня обрадовалась твоей улыбке с висящим членом? Ммм?  
— Не надо, прошу. Не отправляйте, я все сделаю.

Последующие полчаса старший и младший Сид потешались на попытками Пратта сношать самого себя. Старший, даже начал онанировать на это дело. А младший снова снимал Стэйси на видео, и снова заставлял того смотреть в камеру и улыбаться.

Как и обещали, ему дали помыться. И даже бросили одеяло в клетку. Стэйси, опозоренный, зарылся в него. До вечера от него отстали.

Но, потом снова явились. Снова — в паре. Пратт не видел их — он закутался в одеяло на голой земле, и спал.  
— Он теперь чистый, пахнет вон приятно — давай его трахнем?  
Якоб облизывает губы. Открывает клетку, тихо подходит к пленнику — садится рядом с ним на землю. Кладет руку на одеяло, чувствует — как тот трясется. Не от холода. Разворачивает его, зажимает рукой голову — подставляет его зад своему родному брату. Тот входит в него, без смазки — пропихивается. Джон все-таки, был не только садистом — но и мазохистом. Полицейский ноет, дергается — но, напрасно. Его голову зажал старший. Позже, старший заставляет его отсасывать и себе. Имеют с двух сторон.

Так продолжалось еще два дня. Якоб оказался прав, сломался он быстро. К вечеру второго дня. На третий день, было просто закрепление результатов. За 3 суток, Джон успел наснимать кучу фото и видео, в первую очередь — для себя. Оставаясь один, он грешил на видео с Стэйси Праттом. Ну вот влюбился он в него. Позже, полицейского перевели из клетки — сопровождать старшего и младшего, и вместе — и по очереди.

— Слушай, давай его назовем как-то. Мне не нравится его имя и фамилия, тем более — он теперь в нашей власти. Наш собственный.  
— Верный?  
— Неее, сомневаюсь.  
— Может просто… «Дружок»?

Джону внезапно, но понравилась эта простая и глуповатая кличка. На том и договорились.

— Эй ты, слышишь? Теперь ты у нас никакой не Стэйси Пратт. Забудь, и не вспоминай. Теперь ты у нас — Дружок. Во — восклицает Якоб.  
— Да, как вам угодно… Как вы захотите — скромно отвечает тот, кто когда-то был «заместителем шерифа Стэйси Праттом». Теперь он всегда ходил то с одним, то с другим когда те отлучались друг от друга. Обычно, они делили его по очереди. Но, это когда те были порознь. Зато когда два брата, старший и младший вновь воссоединились вместе — он всегда шел рядом с ними, как привязанный. Джон оказался прав — тот оказался действительно очень нежным, заботливым, чутким и ранимым мужчиной. Да и лишних хлопот он им не доставлял.


End file.
